


An Elegy for Song; or, Mary the Songbird

by Pr_Marth



Category: A Practical Guide to Evil - erraticerrata
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr_Marth/pseuds/Pr_Marth
Summary: A poem about the briefly-described events surrounding the titular Mary. Written for A Practical Guide to Evil's fan month.





	An Elegy for Song; or, Mary the Songbird

**An Elegy for Song; or, Mary the Songbird**

Songbird Mary, in thy cage of song and gilded bar,  
Are thine eyes yet hopeful when they cast their gaze afar?  
Dost thou fear the despot sat upon his stolen throne?  
Suff’rest thou in silence still, or dost thou weep and moan? 

Hapless Mary, father trapped inside a monster’s home,  
Are thy thoughts as penned as thee, or do they fly and roam?  
If it be the latter, Mary, tell me - dost thou see  
The ceaseless toil and endless sweat to one day set you free? 

Princess Mary, destined queen, say whispers in the night,  
Secrets spoken, pledges vowed, and soon we’ll make it right―  
We raise our arms and call our knights to purpose just and true.  
We promise thee a crown upon thy head when all is through.

Lovely Mary, hearest thou the clash of arms and steel?  
Blood spilled and shed in thine own name by subjects bold and leal?  
Hear us now and wait for us, our truest lady liege,  
Behind the walls which vainly stand against our righteous siege.

Luckless Mary, thou art free and evermore unchained,  
But where art thou? Thy spirit surely has not ever waned.  
Thy kingdom thee awaits, and yet thou hast already passed!  
Murdered in thy bed as traitors fell and breathed their last!

Lifeless Mary, flesh gone pale, and blood all spilt on stone,  
We weep for thee, who passed to heaven cold and all alone.  
We give thy grave an elegy all writ in traitors’ blood―  
Their titles, names, and memories to sink into the mud.

Martyr’d Mary, in thy name we’ll see his bloodline hung,  
And evermore will songs and tales of tragedy be sung.  
And let all those who saw these deeds which turned thy skin to ice  
Be aware their sins will only bring the longest price!

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I've written poetry. A thank you to the gracious user on the PGtE Discord known as CaptainOfMySouls for checking through the writing.


End file.
